(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optic film, and in particular to a structure of optic film that allows light transmitting therethrough to leave in an irregular manner to facilitate subsequent use of the light.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional backlight module provides a light source wherein light transmits through prism ribs formed on an optic film and thus proceeds in a very regular straight beam. The conventional backlight module, although effectively converting a linear light source into a surface light source, makes light transmitting through the prism ribs formed on the film so that the light proceeds ahead in a regular straight beam. On the other hand, a liquid crystal display panel comprises thin-film transistors and color filters which are of minute matrix arranged in an opposing manner. Thus, when the regular straight beam passes through gaps between units of thin-film transistors and the color filters, diffraction of light occurs, which forms interference patterns in the liquid crystal display panel.
Occurrence of the interference patterns in a specific liquid crystal panel cannot be identified in the site of backlight module manufacturers, and can only be found when a liquid crystal panel in which the backlight module is mounted is actuated. This often causes problems between the backlight module suppliers and the manufacturers of liquid crystal display panels, and is a trouble of pressing need to be overcome.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an optic film for a backlight module that overcomes the problems discussed above.